Peter Pan, Superman and Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye is feeling down and Ward rescues her.


**Hey**,... **MusicAngel98** requested an ff based on the song Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. I know the song is a little sad and you all don't need that right now. So forgive me for taking the song and making this a little cheery. Well, I hope it is. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Ward 'rescues' Skye.

xox

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! So stupid! How the hell could I have trusted that, that, that... Arrgghhhh!"

Skye muttered as she picked all the things that reminded her of Miles and tossed it out of her van. She had missed the trash bin that she had dragged from the corner of the hangar, many times. Comics, cds, friendship bands in various colours, T-shirts, coasters and a variety of little knick-knacks littered the hangar floor. Squeezing to the driver's seat, Skye opened the glove compartment and proceeded to clear everything that reminded her of him from there.

When she finished, Skye sat back and finally cried.

Two hours later, she was still in the driver's seat when a knock on the window shook her awake. Looking out, she saw her maybe ex-Supervising Officer, Agent Grand Ward. A human version of the T-1000. Or was that the T-1000 version of a human. Either way, Skye just did't need her unreasonable, unfriendly, rock-hard firm and drop dead sexy maybe ex-almost friend to stomp on her already fragile feelings at that moment.

She rolled down her window.

"Hey. What up?" Skye asked albeit with non of the cheeky grin she gave him when he kidnapped her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"Waiting for Superman?" Skye replied non-chalantly.

"Sorry. I'm not him," Ward shrugged. "But I heard that he was stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."

Skye jaw dropped at his answer. Her eyes widened when she turned to look at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Ward mimicked her usual reply.

Skye saw the playful smirk at the corner of his lips. She didn't know what his game was.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you are not Superman."

"Really?" Ward changed his stance to brace his feet apart and folded his arms across his chest. "Why?"

"How do you figure I'll concentrate on my training when I won't be able to erase the image of my SO wearing his underwear on the outside?"

Ward actually burst out laughing. Skye couldn't help but giggle. After they had quiet down, Skye glanced at him as he still had a playful smile on his lips.

"Are you still my SO?" she asked quietly.

"What makes you think I'm not anymore?"

"Saying that you were off the clock, kind of gave me that idea after what I've done." Skye shrugged with a tight smile.

Ward took a long look at his Rookie before closing his eyes with a sigh. He wanted to stay angry and hate her. He works alone. With no baggage attached. But from the minute he kidnapped Skye, the infuriating Hacker had managed to change his mind about the quitting the team on his first day on the job.

Shaking his head, he reached out and opened the van door. Holding his hand out, he wriggled his fingers for her to take his hand. Frowning, Skye accepted his hand to climb out of her van.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"It's late. Coulson's gonna kill us if he finds out. That is, provided, May don't see us hijacking her Bus." Skye told him.

"Relax. I've got it covered," he told her as he pulled her towards the exit. "Besides. I told Coulson about taking you out. And we are not hijacking the Bus."

"We taking Lola?"

"Aren't you already in enough trouble?"

Skye lifted her arm to show him the bracelet that Coulson made her put on in exchange for letting her stay with the team. When Ward muttered about another friendship band, Skye released his hand to shuffled back to her van.

"Wait there!" she told Ward. "I need to clear the mess I made. Don't need to make an enemy out of Chase and Jesse for messing up their hangar."

"Fine. I'll wait for you outside."

Ward told her and proceeded to walk towards the exit. Five minutes later, he heard her footsteps behind him two seconds before he heard her voice.

"Will we be flying? If we are, I might need another jacket."

"I thought we have already established that I'm not Superman?"

"You could be Peter Pan?" Skye suggested. "Green tights are still funny on you but at least it's more decent than wearing your boxers on the outside."

"Superman don't wear boxers." Ward rolled his eyes.

"But since you are not Superman, there's no need for worries, huh?" Skye grinned before adding. "So, are you saying you are a brief man? Because I swear I saw you in your boxers when you were changing into your mission gear that day."

"Shut up," Ward told her and opened a car door for her. "Get in."

"Wait!" Skye took a step back from the open door.

"What now?"

"You are not ordered to eliminate me on the pretext of taking me out on a date are you? I mean, you have to admit that you are being extra nice to me."

Ward rolled his eyes.

"I'm being me. This is not a date. I have not been given any orders to eliminate you. We are not flying. And I'm not into any damn tights or freaking briefs!" Ward ended up hissing at her. "Now get your ass in there, Wendy!"

"Wendy? But you said you are not Peter Pan." Skye argued.

"Would you rather be Tinkerbell, minus her pixie dust, and walk?" Ward stepped closer and towered over her. "Because I swear by the time you get to the ice-cream shop, it will be closed!"

"You taking me out for ice-cream?" Skye asked with tears of happiness clouding her eyes.

"I read that it's comfort food." Ward offered with a shy smile on his lips. "What do you say, Rookie?"

"Yes, Sir! " Skye replied as she slipped into the car smiling like a clam.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. Share your thoughts?


End file.
